koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru (Geten)
Hotaru (ほたる) is the main protagonist and player character in Geten no Hana. Her name can be changed to the player's preferences in the game, but she will be known by her default name in official media. If the player uses her default name, it will be audibly spoken by characters. Throughout the game's script, Hotaru may be alternatively known under one of her aliases: Kikyō (桔梗) as a princess or Shichisuke (七介) as a man. She is 18 years old and her height is 160 cm (5'3"). Role in Game Hotaru is an Iga kunoichi who is a descendant of the Fujibayashi clan, one of the three influential branches of the Iga ninja. Her father taught her how to transform, but both he and her mother died when she was six years old. She would have kept crying at their tombstone, but Momoji was ordered by their village elder to take care of her. He raised and trained her as his sole apprentice. Though his training was strict, Hotaru enjoyed a happy childhood by his side. When she was twelve years old, Momoji mysteriously left the village on a mission without saying goodbye to her. His sudden departure was painful to her, yet it simultaneously encouraged her to continue her training with renewed interest. She felt she needed to honor his teachings in his absence. Out of the ninja in her village, she became the most proficient ninja with transformation spells. She arms herself with kunai when she wishes to defend herself. Azuchi Castle's infiltration is Hotaru's first field mission, a job she gladly accepts from the village elder at the start of the main story. Since her chief fears for her safety, she gives Hotaru a powerful transformation scroll from their village's inventory. The elderly woman warns that the scroll will severely drain the user's life force if used and that it must be reserved as a last resort. After Hotaru accepts it, she transforms into a bird to sneak inside the castle in order to locate her anonymous contractor. Mitsuhide, her employer, immediately apprehends her in private and clarifies his identity to her. He explains that ninja from an unknown benefactor have been targeting Azuchi Castle, likely one of Nobunaga's many enemies. Mitsuhide hires Hotaru to capture them and gather information on their master. To allow her easy access to the castle's surroundings, he orders Hotaru to pose as Kikyō, his fake younger sister from Sakamoto Castle who is visiting him for the month. Mitsuhide introduces her to his lord and cohorts as an "odd princess" to help explain her wandering tendencies and her occasional misconduct. He simultaneously issues a public post calling for the immediate capture and execution of any ninja found on the premise to deter her from deserting her mission. For the following two weeks, Hotaru juggles between her disguise as Kikyō and her real kunoichi duties. She routinely reports any suspicious activity to Mitsuhide and successfully defeats two enemy ninja, Shigure and Rekka. While she pursues Rekka's retreat, she learns Nobuyuki is the true ringleader of the assassination attempts on Nobunaga's life. Hotaru is therefore shocked when Mitsuhide reveals he is colluding with Nobuyuki. He then orders her to assassinate the young lord during a firefly viewing banquet, a festival which is spontaneously planned to be celebrated before Nobunaga leaves for the capital. During her time spent as Kikyō, Hotaru learns Nobunaga's noble if idealistic dream to unite the land for peace. As she is able to witness his character in person, she echoes the wishes of his retainers to make it possible. Her mission to assassinate the land's possible savior leaves her distraught over her mission. As she prepares for the best spot to fire her kunai during the banquet, her mood gradually worsens. She continues to stipulate over the consequences of Nobunaga's death even when the promised time of his assassination presents itself. The player can choose to either carry out her mission faithfully or stall at this point; both options lead to a similar conclusion but throwing the kunai closes other story paths which could be unlocked. Should she throw it, Nobunaga deflects it. If she stalls, Momoji patronizes her hesitation and throws one of his own towards Nobunaga. He is hit, but he survives since it was a shallow cut. Hotaru flees from the scene to avoid capture and reconvenes with the conspirators to accept her punishment. In the latter scenario, she feels she has betrayed her master's trust yet confidently believes in protecting the Oda's dream. Hotaru boldly proclaims her thoughts to explain her failure. While Mitsuhide threatens to torture the kunoichi for her disobedience, Nobuyuki stands in her defense and assures that another chance will come in the future. His act of kindness causes him to be exposed to Nobunaga, who concealed himself and overheard their conversation. Mitsuhide then explains that the assassination and his feigned allegiance to Nobuyuki is an elaborate ruse to expose the younger brother's treachery to Nobunaga, who refused to believe the claim unless he saw it himself. Nobunaga is the sole person besides Mitsuhide to be aware of the plot in advance and trusted his retainer enough to feign ignorance. Realizing that he had been betrayed, Nobuyuki loses his composure and draws his sword to attack Mitsuhide. Hotaru intervenes and successfully protects her master. Nobunaga leaves for the capital at daybreak and his retainers return to their respective duties away from Azuchi. Mitsuhide is charged with protecting the castle in his lord's absence. Since Nobuyuki is locked away in the castle's gaols, Mitsuhide frees Hotaru from her contract and congratulates her on a job well done. Here, the default storyline can split into three different endings. If she threw the kunai at the banquet, the kunoichi returns home. When she arrives, her chief tells her that Nobunaga was killed at Honnōji several days prior. Bewildered, Hotaru wonders if she could have prevented his demise. If she refused to carry the assassination, Hotaru decides to return home at nightfall. Once she arrives, the chief receives a report that Nobuyuki's army is marching towards Honnōji. Hotaru hurries towards the temple with the hopes of saving Nobunaga, but she arrives too late to save him. Ranmaru dies while fighting Nobuyuki's troops, the Oda siblings perish due to their duel, and a broken Mitsuhide commits suicide to join his lord. With no one to command the Oda, the land falls into another dark age of war. The third path can be seen after completing the other good endings within the game. Rather than leave Azuchi Castle, Hotaru chooses to stay on her own will, as she worries that Momoji might be plotting something. She implores Mitsuhide to cancel the other retainer's trips and to escort Nobunaga to Honnōji with a well supplied army. Despite his initial suspicions for her plea, he agrees and explains her true identity to the rest of the Oda retainers during the trip. When they arrive at the temple, she asserts her genuine loyalties to Nobunaga and is warmly accepted by the young lord. Due to her precautions and Nobuyuki's reluctance to raise arms, the trip to Honnōji ends after many days without incident. Hotaru henceforth decides to be the secret guard of Azuchi Castle. Several months later, the Oda soldiers believe they are protected by a kindly spirit and Hotaru has earned the nickname "The Shield of Azuchi" with rival ninja. Alternate Fates The player may choose to alter the game's events by interacting with other characters. Different scenarios may trigger depending on their ties with Hotaru. *If a male character has a high affection rating and their personal events are successfully completed, Hotaru can stay by the character's side in their good ending. The assassination, the revealing of her identity, and Honnōji's events will be different in each scenario. *If a male character has a high affection rating yet doesn't have all of their events completed, he can say goodbye to Hotaru after Nobuyuki's incarceration in the default storyline. He gives her a present and a fond parting message as she leaves the castle. These endings can be seen after unlocking their good ending. *Should a male character have a high doubt rating, he will suspect that Hotaru is an enemy kunoichi which leads to her imprisonment. *Failing to win duels during key events or failing to meet the requirements needed for the main story events leads to several premature bad endings. Character Information Personality Character Symbolism Gallery Hotaru-getenhana-countdown.jpg|Countdown image from Kuku Hayate Hotaru-kikyou-getenhana.jpg|Kikyō Hotaru-shichisuke-getenhana.jpg|Shichisuke Hotaru-maid-getenhana.jpg|Maid form Hotaru-bird-getenhana.jpg|Bird form Hotaru-frog-getenhana.jpg|Frog form Hotaru-jizou-getenhana.jpg|Jizou form Hotaru-child-getenhana.jpg|Younger Hotaru Category: Geten no Hana Characters